A virtual machine generally is defined as software that is capable of acting as an analogous hardware device would act. For example, a virtual server, which is composed of software, can perform various actions and respond to external stimuli much as a hardware server would, thereby simulating a hardware server. Because they are composed of software, virtual machines are stored in memory (e.g., hard drives, random access memory (RAM)) and are executed by processors, just as with any other type of software. Accordingly, a single computer may comprise memory that stores any number of virtual machines. Different virtual machines are designed by different entities and, as a result, often have different interfaces.